


Johnny boy isn't home!

by zickcantkill



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zickcantkill/pseuds/zickcantkill
Summary: "It does not start in the dim-light; it starts in complete darkness. The voices gush from the dark like a fountain of turbid water, yet their sound is even less pleasant. So different from each other, they both remind of static. Of white and black waves on television screens in empty rooms at 3 am. Distortion, reality bending in impossible directions. Enough to make even the hair of the bravest ( or those who think they are ) stand on end."--------------Your daily brief possession.





	Johnny boy isn't home!

It does not start in the dim-light; it starts in complete darkness. The voices gush from the dark like a fountain of turbid water, yet their sound is even less pleasant. So different from each other, they both remind of static. Of white and black waves on television screens in empty rooms at 3 am. Distortion, reality bending in impossible directions. Enough to make even the hair of the bravest (or those who think they are) stand on end.

The voices are two, but the figure sitting on the couch is one. A little moonlight pierces the dark and enlightens his outline. Even in so little light, his ribs are well visible under his striped shirt, as if there was not skin to separate fabric and bones. The gloves which usually cover his long and bony fingers have been thrown in a corner minutes ago and blended with the shadows. Eyes as piercing and sharp as knives stare at the wall in front of the couch. Silence reigns. It is a quite calm scene. It could be called pacific, if his lips were not twisted in a smirk. When it is on his lips, it is a kind of smile which never announces anything good, and tonight it is even scarier than usual. Any grain of humanity it could contain, no matter how hidden, completely disappeared – vanished as the owner of the body. A temporary disappearance, of course, but long enough for _them_. Not having to listen to that depressed scumbag’s screams, curses and melodramatic monologues even only for an hour is already a relief.

(and the eyes, his eyes! They are not both black anymore! The left eye is completely crimson, without any distinction nor border between iris, pupil and sclera anymore, as if multiple veins exploded at the same time. The color leaked out the iris borders in the right eye as well – a color similar to sewer water, a yellowish and sick green – but the pupil remained black. It is not a circle anymore, though, but a spiral. ‘Grotesque’ is not a word strong enough to describe this sight)

“We should do this more often.” When the first voice speaks, the right eye turns red too. Green sinks and makes room to crimson in the blink of an eye. It is a high-pitched voice, slightly too high-pitched, enough to make anyone infer how unnatural it is. A sane person would not have a tone so high. It is as if its owner was always on the brink of a hysterical laughter.

“Yes, we should.” Both eyes turn green and the pupils disintegrate in spirals while the voice changes. The first was high-pitched, the tone of this one is low. It is not deep: it is only very similar to a sad murmur, although at its bottom there is a note which does not inspire compassion. Its owner cannot be trusted more than his companion, who is currently sharing this body with him.

For once, they are agreeing.

“Don’t you think he’ll notice, soon or later?” continues D-Boy, looking away from the wall and at Johnny’s hands. _Real_ hands, not useless Styrofoam shapes which can barely grab any object. For how little interested he is in being a creature independent from his Master, he could get used to have a human body.

The eyes are crimson again, and Mr Eff snorts in amusement. “He didn’t notice anything for years. He doesn’t suspect anything. He can’t think we can do something like this. In other words, he’s stupid.” Or: he is intelligent, but not enough to suspect they are not a part of him anymore. He does not have any clue which can lead him on that path. Better for them. They will have more time to poison the few which is still uncontaminated in his mind.

Every time they speak, Nny’s eyes change quickly color like in a kaleidoscope. A sight which can cause endless headaches. In a corner, the two Styrofoam puppets lean against the wall, empty, silent.

“We could go out next time.”

“ _If_ we can go out. We’re still bound to the house, even if we took control over his body.”

“Fucking coward.”

It is a long night. It will be a long conversation.

  


Johnny opens his eyes and does not understand where he is or what happened. He is lying on a soft and slightly sticky surface, and on the television an old film horror is being shown. A woman screams, chased by questionable werewolves. The clock on the table in front of him informs him it is way past four in the morning. Still half confused, he touches the surface under and around him. Ah. The couch. He must have fallen asleep again. He abruptly sits up, mad at himself for not staying awake. Not good. Not good. It must not happen again. Cursing between his teeth, he scratches the back of his head and focuses on his film, even if not wholly. His mind is still wandering in other places, other thoughts.

At least this time nightmares did not visit him, he thinks. Nor did his reality crumble down.

In a corner of the living room, the Doughboys laugh, unbeknownst to him.

**Author's Note:**

> the first fanfiction I write after years spent working on original works and roleplays only. i feel like i'm 13 again.  
> i love writing about possessions and possession AUs, and after seeing various fanarts on Tumblr and Jhonan's drawing of red-eyed Nny i couldn't help myself. this drabble has been originally posted on my rp blog for Nny on Tumblr (hence why it's so short), where I'm also currently developing this AU further. my wish is to write a proper, multi-chapter fanfiction sometime in the future, when i have enough good ideas to put together. hopefully. if my head and creativity help me.  
> in the meantime, i hope you enjoyed this story and thanks for checking it out! see you around!


End file.
